The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0004’.
‘LANZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0004’ has large sized white flowers with a yellow throat, excellent floriferousness because of limited seed set, and dense mounding habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0004’ originates from a self-ed hybridization in a greenhouse in July 2007 in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘168-3’ with pink flower color, a shorter plant habit, and fewer branches when compared to ‘LANZ0004’. The seed was sown in November 2007 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘LANZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the May 2008 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.